I'm still yours
by dontblink2108
Summary: It's been 15 years since Sherlock last saw his childhood friend. 15 years since he ever HAD a friend. Deciding that friendships were not improtant. Plus he didn't want to go through that pain again. After she had left he threw himself further into his studies, further into his work. He wouldn't let anything get in his way. And he wouldn't let anything distract him. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

The date was October 15, 1997. It was a cool fall night with a decent breeze flowing across the street. A seventeen year old Sherlock Holmes waited outside his house for his friend to pick him up. He still could not figure out how she talked him into going. He looked down trying to recall the conversation they had had just that morning.

"Please please Sherlock!" A young lady with layered red hair and chocolate brown eyes tugged on Sherlock's sleeve.

"No."

"But Sherlock..." She whined. She was American; her accent had a slight country twang to it. She had moved to England with her family when she was six years old. Her father was a General in the U.S Marines and they had got stationed in England. Sherlock's mother had accidently knocked over a tower of soup cans on the girl's father at the grocery store only a month after the family had arrived in England and the two families had been close ever since.

"There is absolutely no way..."He said sternly. The girl pouted.

"But its JOURNEY!" She stated, like THAT would make him change his mind.

"Roseanna I am not sneaking into a night club with you so you can see some band." He looked back down at the book he was reading. It was too early in the day to deal with this girl. School hadn't even started and she was already pestering him.

"It is NOT just SOME band. This is JOURNEY we're talking about Sherlock!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother looking up from his book. He could feel her staring at him."Sherlock, it's their reunion tour, we have to go see them! We just have to we HAVE TO!" She jumped up and down like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted. She ALWAYS got what she wanted, but not this time. He was not about to sneak into a 21 or older club just so she could see some band.

"We do not HAVE to do anything." He said, getting angry now. "If you want to go see them so badly go by yourself or talk someone else into going with you." He spat that out harshly, a little too harshly. He didn't mean for it to sound so mean but she really was getting on his last nerve. And that was a very hard thing to do. Roseanna stared at him in silence, trying to hold back a couple of tears. She didn't like being yelled at or even sternly talked to, she was overly sensitive, she knew that but she couldn't help it. She hated the feeling of people being mad at her. She stood there for a moment and then finally spoke up, her voice was so soft Sherlock almost didn't catch what she said, and he really wished he hadn't.

"I don't wanna go with anyone else but you..."Sherlock looked up at the girl before him, and studied her. Her eyes were sad which took a little stab at him, and her shoulders were slumped showing that she was about to give up on the concert. He sighed, knowing what he had to do.

"Fine" He stated this firmly. "We'll go..." Her face lifted and her eyes lit up. "BUT, if we get caught you are on your own got it?" She nodded hastily and wrapped him in a hug. He kept his arms at his sides. He wasn't much for PDA. Actually he wasn't a fan of physical contact with anyone really. But he let her hug him and then watched her skip off to get to her classes.

Before he could even see the car, he heard the engine roar. He looked in the direction from where the sound came from and saw a cherry red ZL1 Camaro pull up in front of his house. Roseanna was an only child with a rich daddy, she was so spoiled rotten it was almost comical.

"Come on Sherlock!" She yelled from the driver's seat. He sauntered over to the car and hopped in. She smelled of apples and hair dye. He didn't understand why she dyed her hair. She looked fine with her natural brown color, but since they got into high school she dyed it red every other month. He rolled his eyes at the thought. 'Women' Roseanna had Journey playing in the car, singing with Steven Perry without missing a beat. 'She really is obsessed with this band.' He watched her for a moment then moved his gazed out the window and watched the tree whiz by as the sped down the street. 'This is going to be a long night.'

When they finally arrived at the club, Roseanna dug through her purse and pulled out two cards. She handed one to Sherlock and stuffed the other one in her shirt. He looked down at it. It was a fake I.D. with his picture on it stating that he was 25 years old. 'Where does she find this stuff at?' He questioned to himself as they got out of the car. He wore his normal attire, simple black trousers, a crisp white button up, and black loafers. Roseanna on the other hand had gone all out. She wore a short denim skirt, black boots that resembled a go go dancer's shoe, a Journey concert tee-shirt which she had cut the bottom off so that it stopped just above her belly button and a cropped denim jacket. She grinned at him when she caught him staring. "I look hot don't I?" He looked at her quizzically. "I'd say cold, seeing as how you are hardly covered and it's rather chilly tonight." He stated mater of factly. She rolled her eyes, 'typical Sherlock.' She took his hand and led him to the line to get into the club.

They stood in line for about 45 minutes before getting to the bouncer. Roseanna handed him her I.D and threw him a dashing smile, he looked down at her I.D then circled her wrist with a wristband, then did the same to Sherlock. They both entered the crowded club. Sherlock sighed; he knew this was going to be horrible. He hated crowds, especially crowds of stupid inferior people. Roseanna looked back at him and saw his face. She frowned slightly, knowing he was uncomfortable in the crowded club. She knew him better than anyone, she could read through most of his masks and she always knew when he was not happy and trying to hide it, because that's usually how he was like whenever she draged him out of the house. She grabbed Sherlock's hand and shoved her way through the crowd of people in front of the stage until Sherlock and she were directly in front. Once there she told Sherlock to stay put and then disappeared into the crowd again. After 30 minutes of waiting she made her way back to him with two drinks in her hands. She handed one to Sherlock and sipped on her's. He sniffed the drink and scrunched his nose. He'd never been one for alcohol. He looked up at Roseanna to say no but she shook her head. "Just drink it! It'll make the concert go by faster for you!" She screamed over the crowd. He stared at her, then the drink and then back at her. 'It probably would make the time go faster.' He sighed and took a swig. He made a face as the liquid burned down his throat. 'Crown and coke.' He thought to himself. He looked back up at Roseanna who was laughing at his face. He sighed and took another swig, this one not as harsh as the first.

After another hour of sitting around and three drinks later for each of then the lights started to dim and a loud voice came across the crowd. The crowd started going nuts when a lone guitar was heard playing on the dark stage. Sherlock was starting to feel the alcohol in his system, his vision slowing and the room wobbling very very slightly. He grabbed another drink from a nearby waitress and looked up at the stage as the band came together and began to sing. He looked next to him and saw Roseanna, who was also on her fourth drink singing with the band and dancing to the music. She was in her own world, watching them. He rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink.

Several drinks and songs later Sherlock found himself almost enjoying the concert. The band started the intro for _Don't Stop Believin_ and he could hear Roseanna scream loudly. She sang with the music and swayed her hips as the band went on. Sherlock moved a bit closer to her and swayed very lightly with her, his brain kind of fuzzy from the drinks. Roseanna beamed at him, happy that he was having fun. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they swayed together as the song continued. The song came to an end and the band went straight into _Faithfully_. Roseanna put both hands over her heart, closed her eyes, and smiled as she sighed. He saw her mouth 'I love this song.' to him and he smiled lazily at her. She leaned into her friend and wrapped her arms around his waist and they swayed together to the beautiful melody. He could hear her singing

"And lovin a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh girl, you stand by me.

I'm forever yours faithfully"

He could tell why she loved this song, the lyrics were amazing and the melody was entrancing. Roseanna took one her arms from Sherlock and reached up to the stage, hoping to touch one of the band members. The lead guitarist winked at her and she squealed happily and continued to wave her hand in the air in time with the music. The song ended the lead guitarist did something that no one expected, he set down his guitar, walked to the edge of the stage and reached for Roseanna. Roseanna was so shocked she just stood there and stared at his hand. Sherlock physically took her hand and put it into the calloused hand of the older man; He then got behind Roseanna and helped lift her up to stage. By this time the shock wore off and she had the stupidest grin on her face. Steven Perry then walked up to her and she introduced herself to him and he kissed her hand. He grinned at her then began to sing to her. She almost lost it on the stage. "Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine." Sherlock felt a slight twinge in his chest as the band serenaded his friend. She looked absolutely radiant under the stage lights, glowing like an angel. 'Whoa...okay...No more drink for you Sherlock. Glowing like an angel? Really?' He thought to himself as he watched the scene. The song was soft and beautiful and looking up at Roseanna with some man singing it to her made Sherlock almost mad. He didn't like the feeling in his gut as he watched, even if it was just an effect the alcohol was putting on him. Finally the song ended. Before she got off stage she had the band members sign her jacket and then band helped Roseanna back down to Sherlock. She was beaming from the experience she just had. Sherlock stepped closer to her protectively and prayed the band wouldn't pull her back on stage.

The concert went one for another hour and in that hour Sherlock and Roseanna had a couple more drinks. They were not in the best shape as they left the club and headed to her car. Roseanna had her arm around Sherlock and they leaned on each other as they walked to keep the other from falling. "Howre we gunna git home?" Sherlock slurred as he leaned on the car while Roseanna fumbled trying to unlock it. "I's know sume back roads. We'll be finne." She dragged out her last word and fell into the driver seat. Sherlock had a hard time finding the door handle at first, his vision blurry with booze. He finally got in and shut the door. They both sat in the car and stared out the windshield, the car still off. "Pull yourself together Rosy." Roseanna said to herself out loud. Sherlock laughed loudly, something about Roseanna calling herself Rosy tickled him. She finally took a deep breath, put the car in the ignition and started it. They sat in the running car for another 10 minutes before she put the car in drive and slowly drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It took them 45 minutes to drive back to Sherlock's home because of the slow pace Roseanna drove and the back roads they took. The two got out of the car and quietly entered the house and got to Sherlock's bedroom. Roseanna collapsed on the bed and Sherlock closed his bedroom door. The clock on his bedside table read 2:00 am. Roseanna giggled as Sherlock collapsed next to her. "Isa school night and we'ere out till 2 in da morning." Sherlock grins. Roseanna rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "That concert was amazing!" She exclaimed her words were still slurring and colliding. Sherlock nodded in agreement and scooted closer to her on the bed to where her side was almost against his chest. "I still can't believe how wasted we are" Sherlock slurred slightly and looked down at her. Roseanna laughed at that remark and looked over at him, their eyes meeting. Her laugh started to die down as they gazed at each other. Sherlock then leaned down to where his face was hovering over her, their lips just centimeters apart. Roseanna's breathe caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what to do. After what seemed like several minutes, though it was only a couple seconds, she closed the gap between their faces and kissed him hard. Sherlock, who was caught off guard, pulled away quickly and sat up. Roseanna sat up after him blushing a deep red. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I wa..." She was abruptly caught off guard when she felt his forehead collide with her's. He shook his head slightly then leaned back in for the kiss. It was sloppy, their teeth and tongues clashing together. His hands slid up her torso clumsily and pushed her jacket off her body. He then placed them firmly, well firmly for a drunk horny teenager, on her waist as they continued their sloppy drunken kiss.

He jumped slightly when he felt hands on his chest fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He reached down and helped her take it off and then pulled her back against his body fell back on the bed with her on top of him. She sat up, straddling his waist and stripped off her top and tossed it off, unsure and not really caring where it landed. She reached back down and kissed him again. He reached his hand behind her back and fumbled with her bra. Inexperienenced with this, he ended up letting Roseanna reach back and unhook it for him. He flipped them over, almost falling off the bed in the process, and attacked her neck with bites and kisses. His inexperienced hands found their way to her chest and he squeezed. Roseanna whelped in pain and Sherlock quickly moved his hand away and moved them back to her waist. Somewhere between the making out and rolling around on the bed Sherlock had lost his trousers and Roseanna's skirt had mysteriously disappeared. He looked down the length of her body to find out she was not wearing panties. His hard cock peaked through the slit in his boxers. Roseanna leaned down and yanked the boxers off and took hold of his length. She run her hand up and down unsure if she was doing it right. She tried to recall movies she had seen, or stories she had heard from her friends. After a couple of minutes and rubbing him though Sherlock shooed her hand away and moved his cock her entrance. She tensed slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. He started to push his way into her, not noticing her pain stricken face. He moved in and out of her slowly and Roseanna winced in pain. Tears stung her eyes as he continued to move in her. 'Damn this hurts...'she thought to herself. 'I mean this really fucking hurts.' She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him onto of her so she could bury her face into his neck. "Are you okay?" His voice was muffled against her neck as he continued the sloppy rhythm he had developed. She just nodded yes and squeezed her eyes shut. Sherlock's pace suddenly quickened and after a couple more thrust he pulled out just in time to ejaculate all over the sheets on his bed. He looked down at the mess, not sure what to think. Roseanna rolled into a ball on her side and pulls herself together. She felt the sheet under tug and she slowly lifted up so Sherlock could yank off the soiled sheet. He then crawled into bed next to her and pulled the blanket over the two of them. After several minutes sleep consumed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! **** I hope you're enjoying my story so far! To be totally honest I don't know where I want it to go. Aha. If you have any suggestions please let me know! Also feedback is always appreciated ! This is my first Sherlock story and I'm having a pretty hard time getting his personality down but I'll get there I promise. Please no rude comments! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! **

**I do not own BBC's Sherlock, any of its characters, stories, or plots!**

The next morning Sherlock and Roseanna were woken up by a terrible beeping sound. Sherlock groaned in pain as he reached over, grabbed the clock, and chucked it at the nearest wall silencing it. Sherlock rolled over in his bed to face the middle and blinked his eyes open only to be staring into the eyes of Roseanna. Almost simultaneously the two sat up and screamed. Then, proceeding to look down to see their still naked bodies, screamed again. "Please tell me that we didn't do anything." Her questioned was answered when a shooting pain hit her lower area. She groaned in pain and fell back against the pillow. Sherlock was cradling his head, half from humiliation and half from his hangover. "This is not good…"He sighed and fell back next to her. They looked over at each other then away. "I am never drinking again." Roseanna rolled onto her side to face Sherlock, wincing slightly at the pain and looked at him. Sherlock in returned faced her. "Okay, we cannot let this get weird. We were both trashed and couldn't think straight." She looked up into his eyes as he nodded. "I mean, you're my best friend! We have always done everything together. We'll just count this as one of those things. I mean honestly if I had to choose who I wanted to lose my virginity to, you are my obvious choice." Sherlock raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. She, in returne, blushed a bright red. "I mean, not like that!" Sherlock chuckled lightly. He liked when she got frazzled because her accent showed through more and it was funny. "I MEAN," she emphasized 'mean', "There is no one in the world I trust more then you." She looked down slightly embarrassed. Sherlock reached his hand over and rustled her hair softly, trying to comfort her. "I better get home. I know my dad is worried sick about me." She got out of bed and proceeded to grab her skirt, bra, and shirt to get dressed. After 20 minutes or so she left to head home and Sherlock was left to think about what had happened.

Roseanna wasn't at school that day, which he didn't blame her; he didn't want to be there either, so he collected all the assignments she missed that day to bring them to her after school. It was a really bad day for him. Not only did his head feel like it was run over by a train but he was lonely as well. He was so used to having Roseanna by his side. Even when he was against it, she was always there and deep down, he liked the company. School dragged on, he made a perfect score on an exam, naturally. Sherlock always got perfect scores. He was brilliant and knew that. He could always predict what was going to be on an exam just from watching his professor's lecture. School was just too easy for him. He was relieved when it was finally time to go home. He collected his things and headed towards Roseanna's house. She only lived a few blocks from the school so he decided to walk. Try to clear his mind of any unimportant knowledge he might have collected throughout the day.

Arriving to his destination, he saw that everyone was home. '_Damnit' _he thought as he marched up the steps to her home. He decided to ring the door bell today, even though he usually just walked in. He was greeted by Roseanna's mother. She was beautiful for an older woman. There was no denying that Roseanna was her child, they looked so much alike aside from the age difference and Roseanna had red hair where her mother had brown. As she opened the door and saw Sherlock she gave him a sad smile. "Hello dear. How are you today?" Sherlock gave her a small smile, confused by the sadness in her eyes. It was obvious that she was crying. Her eyes were glassy and red, her nose slightly running. His eyes caught sight of her sleeve which had a small black smear on it. Make up, probably from wiping her eyes to dry the tears. "Hello Mrs. Keith." He walked into the house. "I brought Roseanna's class work that she missed today." He nodded towards his bag. Mrs. Keith nodded and gestured to the stairs. "She's in her room." Sherlock looked at Mrs. Keith for another second before heading upstairs. He noticed some pictures had been moved off the walls and when he got to the top he saw a couple of boxes. '_they're moving?' _He scrunched his face when he heard sniffling coming from the nearest bedroom. He walked in but there was no sign of his friend in the room. He set his things down and walked towards her closet. He knew exactly where she would be. She was very over dramatic, ever since they were children, always taking things to the extreme. Her mother teased her about it, calling her a drama queen. Whenever she was upset or just throwing a tantrum, he could always find her in a little hidden nook in her closet. Sure enough, he pulled aside some clothes that were hung and found Roseanna, sitting in little hole in the wall crying into her knees.

She looked up at him, her eyes blotchy and red, her cheeks glistening with her tears. "Hey." He said simply. She sniffled softly and whimpered; trying to hold back that tears that was already falling from her eyes. Sherlock sighed and took a hold of her arm so he could drag her out of the hole. She struggled weakly trying to push his arm away from her but it didn't work and before she knew it, she was sitting on her bedroom floor next to Sherlock, out of the comfort of her little nook. She wiped at her tears, refusing to look at Sherlock. "You're moving." It was a statement, not a question. She nodded sadly looking down at her lap. "From your reaction it must be far." He thought for a moment. _'From her reaction, they're obviously moving out of Europe. None of them can speak Japanese or Chinese and really have no reason to move to Asia. Not Africa or Australia. One of the America's most likely. South America is out so that only leaves…' _"You're moving back home to Florida…"He trailed off when he came to the conclusion. Roseanna nodded sadly. "We leave in two weeks. Daddy got a job offer he couldn't refuse." She sniffled again and looked up at him. "I don't wanna leave." She sighed heavily. Sherlock frowned. He put a hand on top of her head, trying to comfort her. "We'll keep in touch." All she did was nod in response. Mrs. Keith broke the silence when she walked in. "Sherlock, will you be staying for dinner?" She was such a sweet woman, and strong too. She never let something keep her down for long. Sherlock gave a small smile. "If it's no hassle." She smiled at him and then left the room again, closing the door firmly behind her.

The two weeks seemed to fly by and before he knew it, Sherlock was standing outside the Keith family's house helping them load a taxi with their stuff. He was feeling very melancholy and had a hard time hiding it from Roseanna, who was once again hysterical. She didn't bother doing her make up knowing her tears would wash it away. After the last of their belongings were boxed up and in the truck Mr. and Mrs. Keith hopped into the truck to give Roseanna and Sherlock some privacy. Roseanna turned to face him, trying to keep her tears in. "Who is gunna help me with my math homework?" She asked trying to smile. "You'll find someone." Was all he said in return. Roseanna sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. She was shocked when she felt his arms close around her in an embrace. She nuzzled his neck and started to cry again. "I don't wanna go Sherlock…" He rested his cheek on top of her head and sighed sadly. "It'll be okay. We can write to each other. And email." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "It won't be the same." She pulled away so she could look at him. "I won't be able to talk to you. Whose gunna pretend to listen to me complain about school, and boyfriends?" He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I will always be there for you when you need me." Roseanna smiled at him, a genuine teary smile. That was the most affection he had ever shown her. She hugged him again as tight as she could before she let go. "I'll write to you as soon as I get to my new house." With that she got into the car as fast as she could. Not trusting herself any more time with him.

Sherlock watched the truck drive away, towing Roseanna's car behind it. He sighed heavily and sat on the house's front porch. He looked around the front yard remembering the past ten years. His eyes landed on the tall oak tree that used to hold up a tree house. He smiled sadly as he remembered climbing up to the top while a 7 year old Roseanna yelled at him and about taking apart her dolls. He recalled a time when he and Roseanna had drawn all over Mycroft's textbooks and they hid in the tree house thinking he wouldn't find them. It was several hours later when he finally decided to head back home.

He skipped dinner that night and laid in his bed staring into nothing. He kept thinking about Roseanna. How he felt when she was around. Whenever she was around, he knew the day was going to be okay. He knew that nothing could happen that day because he had a friend to spend time with. Someone who WANTED to be around him. Someone who didn't think he was weird or a freak. Roseanna knew how brilliant he was and always told him to keep his head up high because everyone else was jealous of his brain. He thought back to when he first met Roseanna. She was 6 years old with the thickest American southern accent he had ever heard. He had laughed at her. Made fun of the way she talked and how she pronounced certain words. And all she did was smile at him. She was so young and innocent. She didn't know she was being made fun of, she thought he was being friendly. He couldn't get rid of her after that. Every time their families got together for meals or outings she would follow him around like a duck following its mother. Mycroft would always make fun of him for it. Eventually, he had given into the little girl and they became friends. Sherlock looked over at his bookshelf where there sat many pictures, some of him with his family but most of him with Roseanna over the years. One was of Roseanna's first day of school where she found a dead squirrel in her backpack. Another was of Sherlock giving her a piggy back ride, against his will, to the middle school festival. The last one had become a favorite though. It was her freshman year and he was a sophomore and she had dragged him to a dance at school. She looked pretty in her baby blue dress. He was sulking next to her in the picture as she smiled brightly. It made him chuckle every time he looked at it. He continued to look around the room when his eyes landed on something that was out of the ordinary. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and picked up the item that was lying on the floor. His heart dropped when he realized what it was. A cropped denim jacket with several signature sprawled across it. He brought the item to his face and rested his cheek on it. He could smell a light apple blossom scent on it. He smiled sadly at the smell and sat on his bed, still holding the jacket. He sighed, lay back on his bed, and closed his eyes. After about forty-five minutes of lying on his bed, exhaustion finally consumed him and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! I was trying to push out the rest of the past so I could start with the actual story! I hoped you enjoyed my Sherlock memories! I thought they would be a cute addition! Comment or Review! And be nice! **** Thanks for reading yall! **


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're still with me thanks for reading! If you just started reading thanks for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I was on a cruise last week and had no access to the internet! I worked on this chapter and a chapter for my other story while I was on the cruise so I hope you like them! ENJOY! **

For three years Sherlock and Roseanna wrote back and forth continuously. But with every letter and email he sent or received, he missed her companionship more and more. After 3 years of writing back and forth, he stopped writing. After another 2 years the letters stopped coming. 6 years passed and they stopped communicating all together. It became too unbearable for him to continue and every letter he received from her, he missed her more. He figured she felt the same way when her letters stopped coming. It was for the best. He needed to forget her. Forget the feelings. Forget the sentiment. He packed up everything that reminded him of her, replacing their pictures together with more books, replacing gifts from her with microscopes, and test tubes. He gave all the boxes filled with the memories to Mycroft and had him hide them. He didn't care where they were or what happened to them. He didn't want to feel anymore. Feelings and emotions were a waste of energy. Soon after, he moved into the city. He was sick of the memories that still lived at his family home.

She still wrote to him. Every week she would write a letter for him, praying that one day she'd find a letter in her mail box with his familiar handwriting sprawled across the envelope. She kept all the letters in a box under her bed. She missed him so much it hurt. She had a hard time making friends when she started her new high school. Not many people appreciated a girl who could quote Shakespeare on the spot, or could talk in several different languages. The things that made her popular in Europe made her somewhat a freak and nerd in America. She became close with a group of chess club members, and the drama club adored her. She didn't go to her prom and never even watched a football game. She was just focused on getting out of school. She went to college and got a degree in child care. She worked in a child care facility for 2 years after college and then was offered a job as a live in nanny for a family who just had their first child. She was thrilled to accept because not only did she get paid to do something she loved, she didn't have to pay rent in the house or buy food. The mother was an archeologist and so the whole family traveled a lot. She got to live in New York, LA, Australia, Japan, and many other places.

/

Roseanna woke up to the feel of a tiny foot against her cheek. She groaned and sat up to see a 7 year old little boy and 3 year old little girl crammed onto her small twin sized bed. She smiled softly and tucked both children under the blanket. It was only 6 in the morning and she knew she had a good 30 minutes before they woke up so she decided to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The tiled floor was cold on her feet and sent a shiver up her spine. She started the water and as she waited for it to warm up she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much since she was younger. She was curvier then she used to be, and she started to grow her hair out. She was stopped dying her hair a couple years ago, letting her natural hair color grow out. She was also tanner. They had recently been living on different beaches so she was able to get a nice tan going. She was able to shower, dry off and get dressed in 20 minutes. She grinned at herself. '_Record time.' _She snuck out of her bedroom quietly and peaked into the youngest room. The baby was sleeping soundly in her crib. She smiled to herself and snuck out to the kitchen. She started to pull out ingredients for breakfast for the family when she heard stirring behind the parent's door. She sighed sadly. '_They're fighting again…' _As if on cue, Mr. Hemmingway stormed out of the bedroom. He threw an angry but apologetic look at her and then stormed out of the condo. Mrs. Hemingway yelled some profanity after him and slammed the bedroom door hard. Roseanna winced at the sound, knowing that the children were going to be awake now. 10 seconds later she heard a loud wale coming from the baby's room. She put her cooking supplies down and ran back to the youngest room. The almost 2 year old was sitting up in her bed crying loudly. "Oh oh! Sh sh…" Roseanna rushed over and swooped her into a big hug. "Now now Ms. Hemmingway. None of that." She bounced the baby softly and made her way to the changing table. The baby was still crying, but not as loudly as before. Roseanna laid her down on the table and proceeded to change her diaper. "Oh Maggie, don't give me that. There's no crying in Hawaii." She cooed at the little one. She smiled softly when Maggie finally stopped crying. Maggie babbled softly looking up at Roseanna. After Maggie's diaper was changed she picked up the child and turned to walk away when she almost ran into the other two children. "Make a little noise why don't ya?" She grinned down at the two kids before her. "We heard a loud bang and woke up. You weren't there when we woke up." The oldest looked up at her with sad eyes. "You're such a nanny's boy, Skyler." She grinned and winked at him. He smiled up at her. "What's for breakfast Rosy?" Roseanna carried Maggie out of the room while the other two children trailed behind her. "I was thinking pancakes." She grinned and sat Maggie in her highchair once they entered the kitchen. "And then I thought we would go to the beach." The middle child, Parker, crawled on top of one of the dining room tables. "Beach!" She smiled happily. Skyler, on the other hand, looked disappointed. "We ALWAYS go to the beach." Roseanna just rolled her eyes. "We live in Hawaii, what are we supposed to do while your parents are working?" She poured the pancake batter into a pan and listened to it sizzle. "Can't we go see a movie or something?" Skyler was standing on a small stool watching Roseanna cook. "There is nothing out that is good for yall. Plus Maggie hates movie theaters." Skyler pouted. "Maggie ruins everything…" Roseanna popped him on the arm. "Don't be mean. That is your baby sister and you should be protective of her. You are the big brother of two little girls that need a big brother to protect them got it?" Skyler just nodded and sulked back to the table.

**I know I know. This chapter sucked. I had a bit of writer's block and then I felt like I was rambling so I just had to end it! Next chapter will be much better I promise! Comments, reviews, concerns? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to post another chapter! I still had some writer's block! **** So here it is. Chapter 4! Review and let me know what you think of the story!**

It was Friday night meaning Roseanna's day off. She had a date that night so she spent the day tanning on the beach. She sighed happily as the sun heated her skin and the light breeze cooled her off. She loved the Hemmingway children dearly, but it was nice to get away. She sat up on her elbows and watched a couple of surfers ride onto the shore on their surf boards. She grinned when she saw her boyfriend, Haku, sticking his board into the sand. He had tried several times to teach her how to surf, but she just couldn't balance herself on the board. He ran his hand through his dark wet hair to get it of his face. She lowered her sunglasses and let her eyes trail down his body. He was your typical Hawaiian surfer. Tall, sun kissed skin, dark curly hair, and a body to drive any woman mad. She smiled and waved when he spotted her. She sat up completely and brought her knees to her chest. "Aloha Ku'uipo." He greeted as he sat next to her. She smiled at him. "Hello to you. How's the water?" He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Perfect." He turned his face towards the water and smiled. "I really wish you'd come out and surf we me." His accent was mild but still very sexy. "You remember what happened last time. I am not repeating that." He laughed out loud as he took her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly. "How are the kids?" Roseanna's smile faltered. "Mr. and Mrs. Hemmingway are fighting again." She frowned and looked at her lap. "I don't know what's going to happen. Poor Skyler is starting to notice and thinks they are going to separate." Roseanna sighed heavily. "I'm starting to think so too. I hate that my sweet babies are going through this." Haku frowned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "E maikaʻi ana nā mea a pau." She leaned into him and smiled softly. She loved when he spoke in Hawaiian. After another 30 minutes of cuddling and watching the waves, Roseanna decided she needed to head back home to get ready for her date with Haku. She kissed his cheek, gathered her belongings, and headed home.

When she arrived home, the condo was quiet. Mrs. Hemmingway was working and Mr. Hemmingway brought the children to his office for the day. She picked up a toy here or there as she made her way to her bedroom. She placed the toys in a basket on her floor and walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled out an old shoe box and opened it. In the box were many letters tied together. She smiled sadly as she pulled out one of the older envelopes. It was the last letter she had received from Sherlock. It was ten years old and still in a decent condition. She pulled out the letter and stroked the familiar handwriting. It was a bittersweet feeling reading over the words. Just telling her about how terrible school was, how everyone at school were idiots. She giggled softly at that comment. She sighed and put the letter back and pulled out a blank sheet of paper. She pulled out her favorite pink pen and began to write;

_Dear Sherlock,_

_ I'm still in Hawaii and it's still beautiful. It doesn't rain much so I spend a lot of time on the beach with the kids. I'm still seeing Haku. He is so sweet Sherlock! He brings me to all these __Lū'au's. He's such a wonderful dancer. He took me and the kids swing dancing the other day. It was so great! You would have hated it. Too much physical contact and people. The kids loved it though. It helped keep their minds off of the issues at home. __Oh Sherlock, I miss you so much. I really need you right now. I need advice. The Children's parents have been fighting so much. I can't tell you how many times I have been waken up at night to a door being slammed or someone yelling. And the poor kids. I know they are just children, but they know what's going on. They know that their parents are not happy together. Skyler keeps asking if their parents were going to separate. I just don't know what to do. I could really use your mind right now. My emotions are taking over and I can't think straight. I hope all is well with you. I hope someone is taking care of you. I worry about constantly. Please write back._

_ Love,_

_ Roseanna_

Roseanna sighed. She ended every letter with those three little words. That small plea. _Please write back._ She knew he'd never write back. She never sent her letters to him. She wrote them out, sealed them in an envelope, and stuck them in a shoe box which lived under her desk. She covered the box and slipped it under her desk. She sat there for a few moments. She just stared into space. No thoughts went through her head. After about five minutes of sitting she got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on her IPod player in the bathroom and _Wheel in the Sky _by Journey came on. She smiled softly and stepped into the shower, being comforted by the hot water.

After taking a long relaxing shower, Roseanna walked out in her robe and looked in her closet. She pulled out a mint green, tea length dress with a sweetheart neckline. She looked in the mirror and flattened out the skirt and then sat at her vanity to do her hair. She decided to go with a simple French twist and she did a neutral make up. She pulled on a pair of sparkly silver sandals and walked out into the open of the condo. The smell of spaghetti filled the air. She walked into the living room to find the children in the living room watching a movie while Mr. Hemmingway was cooking in the kitchen. He looked up at her and gave a smile. "You look lovely Rose." She smiled back to him and leaned over to pick up Maggie. "Hey pretty girl." She smiled at the baby in her arms and kissed her little head. The baby giggled and Roseanna sat her back in her play pin. She leaned down and pat Skyler on the head. "How are you handsome?" She grinned at the little boy and he smiled at her in return. "I'm fine. Daddy took us to work and we had so much fun!" She grinned and hugged him tight. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and then let go to go back to his show. She placed a light kiss on Parker's head and then walked into the kitchen to talk to Mr. Hemmingway. "Where is Mrs. Hemmingway?" He looked up from the sauce he was making and shrugged. "I'm not sure. She hasn't come home from work yet." Roseanna knew what that meant. She sighed sadly. "How long do you think she'll be gone this time?" Mr. Hemmingway answered with just a shrug and turned back to the dinner he was cooking. She just nodded and headed to the door, grabbing her purse off the table and heading out to meet Haku downstairs in the lobby.

/

It was about one in the morning when she got home, but when she opened the door she was surprised at what she saw. She saw three small suitcases and a larger one at the door. Confused she walked further into the condo. She saw Mr. Hemmingway in Maggie's room packing up some boxes. "Troy?" She never called him by his first name, but she was very confused. "What's going on?" He looked up at her. His eyes were puffy from crying. "I can't take it anymore Roseanna." He sat down on the ground. Roseanna walked into the room and sat next him. He was shaking trying to hold back sobs. "She's tearing me apart. Not to mention the agony all this fighting is putting the kids through. I can't do this to them anymore." He looked around the almost empty bedroom. "I got a call earlier today. It was Rebecca, but she wasn't alone. And she didn't know I was on the phone." He took a deep breath. "She was with another man Rose. After fifteen years of traveling around with her for her career, after three children. She was cheating on me." He covered his face in despair. Roseanna felt bad for him. She had a feeling that Mrs. Hemmingway was unfaithful but she never had the heart to bring it up. "So what now? You're just going to run away?" Mr. Hemmingway shook his head. "No. But we are leaving. I'm not going to let her walk all over me. I'm going to continue my career. I'm opening a new bank in London, so we're leaving." Roseanna was confused. "Troy…it's one in the morning." He nodded and began to pack Maggie's things again. "We leave first thing in the morning. There is a pile of boxes in your room. Pack as much as you can the rest I will have sent to our flat when we get settled." This took Roseanna by surprise. "Wait…I'm coming with?" Troy chuckled softly. "Of course. I can't manage these kids by myself. I'll need you there with me to take care of them." Roseanna blinked at him softly. Then stood up and headed to her room. There wasn't much she could do. If she refused, she would be out of the job. Plus no one knew how to take care of those kids like she did. She was upset to be leaving, especially since her relationship with Haku was getting deeper. She sighed at the thought of the handsome boy she had been dating the past couple months. She pulled out and dialed his number. It rang twice until she heard his sleepy voice on the other end. "Ku'uipo?" His voice was full of worry when he saw it was her calling. "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath as she began to pull out her clothes from her closet. "I'm moving Haku…" She was concentrating on her belongings so she wouldn't start crying. "What?" He was confused. "Where?"

"London" Her voice cracked.

"London?!" He almost screamed that. She had to pull the phone from her ear.

"Yeah…We're leaving first thing in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Hemmingway are splitting up. She was cheating on him." She sighed and moved to her drawers.

"But, we had a ball next month. We were going to the volcano next week. I had a picnic planned for us." He was sad, she could hear it in his voice. "I was going to…ask you…"He trailed off.

"Ask me what?" She finished throwing her underwear and socks into her suitcase and began to pack her belongings into the boxes.

"I wanted you to officially be my girlfriend." She smiled softly at his sentence then sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Haku…I wish I was staying. I'm going to miss you so much." She was going to start crying. Haku was the first person she met when they moved to Hawaii and they had an instant connection. She had been wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt when she stepped off the plane and he was sweeping the floor in front of her. He grinned and commented on it and BOOM! Instant nerd bond. They hung out a lot as friends and then he asked her out. It was the best relationship she had ever had. They were perfect for each other. They had so much in common, they never fought or disagreed on anything and he just made her happy over all. And now she was losing all that. "We can still email and skype right?" She was hopeful that he would still be her friend after this. "Yeah." Was the only response she got. This upset her. She got off the phone with him after that and continued to pack. It was six in the morning when she finished, and she curled into a ball on the floor and passed out. Two hours later, though to her it felt like twenty minutes, Mr. Hemmingway came into the room to wake her up. She sadly got dressed and walked out of the room. Maggie was in her stroller and the older two children were by the door sleepy and confused. "Where going daddy?" Parker looked up at her father. He smiled at her, trying to hide his sadness. "We're going on a trip honey." He pulled a bag over his shoulder and opened the front door. Roseanna grabbed some of the suitcases and headed out of the condo and towards the elevator to get downstairs. When she hit the first floor and the doors slid open she nearly dropped her bags. Standing before her was Haku. He was holding a small box and a bag. He smiled at her sadly as she approached him. "Haku…"She could finish her sentence. She dropped her belongings and hugged him tight. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye." She kissed the side of her head and pulled away. He handed her the small box. "I was saving this for our picnic, but seeing how it was canceled…"He trailed off and watched her open the box. Roseanna pulled out a small charm bracelet with six charms hanging from it. A T.A.R.D.I.S, the number 10, the number 4, a book, a surf board, and a rose. She smiled at the 10 and the 4 (Her favorite doctor and his favorite). He took it from her and clasped it around her wrist. "I love it Haku." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and handed her the bag. Roseanna looked at the bag. "What's this?" She pulled out a light pink scarf. He smiled at her. "It gets cold in London." Roseanna laughed. "Where on earth did you find a winter scarf in Hawaii?!" Haku really knew how to cheer her up. "Conveniently enough, Robert's mother knits and sells this stuff online. I ran by there on my way here. He wasn't too happy that I came by so early." After he gave her the gifts he helped the small family load up the truck with the boxes and suit cases. Before she knew it, it was time to go. Roseanna smiled and hugged him again. He was so wonderful and sweet. "I'm going to miss you Haku." He pulled back slightly and placed a small kiss on her lips. "A hui hou kākou."

**OKAY EVERYONE! **** Next chapter is going to have Sherlock in it! You all are thinking FINALLY right? Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to fill in some more information on some important characters so yall wouldn't get confused. **** Comment and review please!**

**FYI**

**Aloha ****Ku'uipo- Hello Sweetheart**

**E maikaʻi ana nā mea a pau- Everything will be okay**

**Ku'uipo- Sweetheart**

**A hui hou kākou- Until we meet again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGosh, I'm starting to feel like Moffat making yall wait right right? Just kidding! :3 I AM sorry it took so long though. Getting situated at the University took longer than I thought. But here it is! Chapter 5! **** Enjoy!**

_Fuck it's cold…_Roseanna pulled her pink scarf tighter around her neck and brought Parker closer to her. The little girl was shivering under her light coat. Troy had given her his credit card to buy a warmer wardrobe for her and the children so she was currently walking down Oxford Street, pushing Maggie in a stroller and dragging Parker and Skyler with her. She pulled the children into Debenhams and looked around. "Okay…Children's clothing…children's clothhinngggg." She was talking to herself as she pushed the stroller looking around the large department store. _Ah! _Smiling when she spotted it she lead the children to the area. "Alright Skyler, I trust you to find some clothes." She looked down at the oldest child. "Now tell me what you need." She leaned over so she could hear him speak. "I need a coat, gloves, a scarf, and jeans." He smiled at her, proud that he remembered the list. "And a sweater." Roseanna added making his smile fall a little. She smiled and pat him on the head and let him walk to the boy's clothes which was in eye sight of where she would be. "Okay ladies, let's get some clothes." She shopped around picking out some cute clothes for the girls, throwing a glance in Skyler's direction to make sure he was okay and picking out decent clothes. After getting clothes for the kids they walked to the women's department where she grabbed two pairs of jeans, a couple of sweaters and long sleeve shirts and light pink pea coat with big silver buttons. Satisfied with the items she paid for them and wrote down her address to have them sent to their flat.

After leaving to store they headed to Marks & Spencer's to buy a pair of boots for herself and some dress shoes for Troy. She picked out a nice pair of shoe's for Mr. Hemmingway and a pair of riding boots for herself when something caught her eye. She smiled when she saw a pair of tiny spectator styled ballet flats on a far wall. She picked them up and asked the clerk for a Maggie's size. After receiving the shoes she paid for them and headed out of the store again. "Alright kids, are we hungry?" She looked down at Parker, who was holding the hand that wasn't pushing Maggie's stroller then over at Skyler who was holding onto the stroller so he wouldn't get separated. "I just wanna go home Rosy…"Skyler whined and pouted up at his nanny. Roseanna rolled her eyes. "Why, there is nothing to do there. None of your games have come in, and neither has the t.v." Skyler whined again. "My feet hurt. I hate walking. Shopping is boring." Roseanna ignored him and looked down at Parker. "Are YOU hungry." Parker smiled up at her and nodded. "Hungry!" Roseanna smiled and started down the street looking for a restaurant or a café to eat at. They had just turned a corner when something unexpected happened. Parker's hand was torn from her violently when a man barreled through the pushing her out of the way slightly. She caught the face of the man following him who looked shocked at first but then turned to face the other man to keep up. "Watch where the hell yall are going jackass!" Roseanna hollered, her southern twang coming through more than normal. She quickly grabbed Parker to her. She kneeled down and checked over Parker's body. "Are you okay are you hurt?" Parker sniffled, upset from being pushed but she was unharmed. Roseanna stood up straight and looked around, unable to see the two men because of the crowd that swallowed them grew. "The nerve of some people." Now aggravated, she took Parker's hand again, and headed down the street to find somewhere to eat.

/

The word hit him like a brick wall, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He looked around the busy street, trying to find the owner of those words. Though, it wasn't the words that caused him to stop but the accent. A small American southern accent that held a lot of power behind it. There was only one person who could own that voice and she was gone. Sure, over the years he had heard her voice. But it was always his imagination, his exhausted mind playing tricks on him. He shook his head and looked around for the person he was chasing. He cursed silently. _Lost him…_He looked over just in time to see his companion run up alongside him, breathing heavily. "Sherlock…"He took a deep breath in. "What in the bloody hell?" Sherlock examined his short friend. His eyebrows were knit together, and his nostrils were flared slightly. He was angry. "What?" He looked down at him casually. The blonde man looked at him hard. "Did you NOT see the woman and child you separated? The poor kid nearly fell into the road because of your carelessness." Sherlock looked up and around. "John, I didn't push anyone out of the way." John groaned in aggravation. "Yes you did, but you and your one set mind didn't notice when you nearly killed someone!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But I didn't. I almost had him and now he's gone!" Sherlock ran his hand through his thick curls aggravated. He stuffed his hands into the pockets on his coat and continued to walk down the street, with John trailing behind only by a couple of feet. "How can such a brilliant man be so inhumane?" John spoke out loud to no one unparticular. "You not only made that woman very angry, but made a young child cry as well. Sometimes I believe you DON'T have a heart." John continued to ramble as Sherlock hailed a cab. He didn't take any of John's words to heart; he knew he didn't mean them to be hurtful.

John slid into the cab next to Sherlock. He was finished talking so he gazed out the window as they drove by. They were at a red light when he spotted the familiar young lady and children. She was a lovely woman, with long brown hair pulled into a braid with a black wool hat on top of her head. She wasn't used to the weather, seeing how bundled up she was. The three children were the same way, all bundled in scarves, and hats. She was bouncing the baby on her knee while she talked, very sternly from the look on her face, to the young boy. He was about to bring up the group when the cab started to move again. He decided he wasn't going to bring it up. Sherlock had probably already deleted the scenario from his mind and he wasn't in the mood to explain it to him again.

They pulled up to 221B Baker Street and Sherlock walked straight up to his room without saying a word to Mrs. Hudson. He could feel her eyes along with John's eye on the back of his head as he closed his bedroom door behind him and locked it. He walked over to his night stand and rummaged through the little drawer. He pulled out an envelope and sat on his bed, staring at the letter. It was slightly yellowed with age but the swirly lettering on the front was still clearly visible. He was angry with himself. He had spent years ignoring these emotions and thinking of these memories. But he thinks he hears a certain someone's voice and he's back to where he was 7 years ago. Sighing, agitation clear in his voice, he pulled out the letter and opened it. The handwriting sprawled across the paper was feminine and girly. Hearts were dotted above her I's and the Y's and G's were swirled at the bottom. He always hated how she wrote. He read over the letter absent mindedly, pain creeping into his body. He shook his head and threw the letter down. Standing up abruptly he began to pace the length of his bedroom. _Get yourself together…It has been years since you have thought of her. Why now, of all times, has she popped into your head?_ He groaned and walked to his window and gazed out of it. He needed to get out of this mid set before his next case. He didn't need this kind of distraction. He turned away from his window and sat on his bed again. He kicked off his shoes and laid back. _ My mind is just exhausted. Once I sleep, I will be back to normal. _He closed his eyes, hoping to escape from his emotions and memories.

/

"Troy! We're home!" Roseanna entered their new home. She was happy to see that their shopping bags had already arrived to the flat. She took Maggie out of her stroller and sat her inside her play pen, which sat in the middle of the room that was supposed to be the living room. Mr. Hemmingway hadn't gotten much furniture yet. The most he got was a crib for Maggie, and a dining room set so they wouldn't have to eat on the floor. Roseanna and Parker were currently sharing a blow up mattress in her room, while Skyler shared one with his father. She watched as Parker walked over to Maggie's play pen, her dolls were stored, pick up a couple and begin to entertain herself. She smiled and then looked over at Skyler who was sneaking away to his room. "I don't think so young man. You are still in trouble for hitting your sister. Now go to the corner." Roseanna pointed to the corner of the living room where a small stool sat. Roseanna had started the time corner when Skyler was three and decided her favorite skirt at the time needed permanent marker drawings all over it. It was a quite effective punishment for him so she kept it up. Once she got the stroller put up she ventured into the flat to find Troy. She found him in Parker's bedroom setting up a small pink bed for her. "How was furniture shopping?" She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. "It went well. My bed will be coming in tomorrow along with yours. But lucky for us I was able to get a bed for Parker and Skyler." He went back to setting up the bed. "So no more sharing!" Roseanna smiled happily. "For such a small little girl, Parker takes up a lot of room." Troy laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in days. It was good to hear his laugh. He finished the bed and stood up straight. "Have the kids asked you anything yet?" Troy threw her a questioning look. They had been in London for a little over a week and the children haven't said anything about their mom, or asked why they were there. Roseanna knew the questions would come soon, and she was not looking forward to having to explain it to them. "Not yet. I'm sure they will start though. Our normal vacations don't last this long." Roseanna sighed and headed out of Parker's room and over to her bedroom. It was smaller than her room in Hawaii, but not by much. It was comfortable.

Exhausted from all the running around she did with the children, Roseanna decided to lay down for a nap. She closed her bedroom door and changed into an over sized t-shirt and some boy shorts. She checked her phone to see if she had any texts and then lay down on her bed. It wasn't too long that sleep took over her body.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do apologize for Sherlock and John. They are very hard personalities to write for! If you have any suggestions or critiques to improve their personalities please leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my beauties! Sorry about the wait. I have been having some major writer's block for this story. When I came up with the idea I had the entire beginning planned out and then I came up with an awesome ending but the middle part is what is the hardest! Especially since I am terrible at doing murder mystery scenes. XP I'm working on it though! If you have any advice please leave me a review! I would love some feedback on this story! Okay enough of my rambling! ENJOY!**

They were in London for another week before the dreadful question came. They were all sitting down for dinner when Skyler spoke up. "Dad," Troy looked up from his plate at the little boy sitting across from him. Skyler continued, not meeting his father's eyes. "Where is mom? Is she coming here to live with us?" His voice was sad and filled with innocence. He looked up, curiosity in his big eyes. Troy sighed heavily and places his fork down. He looked over at Roseanna who was sitting next to the child, looking at him with a frown. "Skyler. Parker." Parker looked up, spaghetti sauce all over her mouth. Roseanna reached over with a napkin to wipe her face before Troy continued. "Children, before I continue, you must know that your mother loves you very much." Skyler was looking at his father intently, while Parker and Maggie, not understanding what was going on, continued to play with their food and eat. Troy took a deep calming breathe. "Skyler, your mother and I are separated. We decided that it would be best for us if we went our separate ways. Now this doesn't mean that you will never see her again. You will be able to visit her during the summer time and Christmas time. But she won't be coming here to live with us. She is staying in Hawaii." Parker looked up from her food as her father's words sunk into her head. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mommy not come home?" Confusion was evident in her sad eyes and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "No honey. Mommy isn't coming home." Troy looked at his middle child sadly. He hated watching his daughters cry. Roseanna leaned over and dabbed at the toddler's eyes.

A loud bang startled everyone at the table, causing Maggie to cry. Troy scooped up the baby and rocked her as he looked down at Skyler who had slammed his little fist onto the table. "I don't understand. Why are you separating from mom?" His face was distorted in anger now. As Troy bounced the crying baby, Roseanna stood and grabbed Skyler's hand and led him out of the dining room. Once they were in the privacy of his own bedroom the tears began to fall. Roseanna ran to him, kneeling down so that they were almost eye level, and wrapped the small boy in her arms, holding him close to her. Skyler kept his hands at his side and cried into Roseanna's collarbone. She rubbed his back in a calming manner, trying to relax him. It was about ten minutes later that Skyler finally calmed down enough to talk. Roseanna had to sit on the floor because her legs were asleep from kneeling for so long. Skyler wiped at his face and looked down at his nanny. She reached up and took his hand into hers. "Skyler, I want you to listen carefully okay?" Skyler, still crying, nodded his head. "Don't you think for one moment that this is happening because of you. Your mom and dad are not doing this because they don't love you. They love you so much. They didn't want you and your sister's to live in a house that wasn't constantly filled with love and affection. That is why they separated. They wanted you to grow up in a happy house and your mom and dad were not making that house happy. That is why we moved here. So that we could start over. Make a new happy house." Skyler wiped at his eyes. "But why can't mom live in the new happy house." Roseanna frowned. "Because she was not happy with her relationship with your dad. I know it makes no sense to you now, but in the future it will." She cupped his face in her hands and wiped his tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It's not a fun thing to go through." Skyler wrapped his arms around Roseanna's neck and hugged her tight. "You're not going to leave too are you?" His voice was so small and sad, Roseanna's heart shattered. Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped the little boy in her arms again. "No sweetie, I'll be here for as long as you want me here." Skyler pulled away just enough to look at her. "You have to stay forever!" His sudden exclamation caused her to jump slightly, but the she smiled. "Okay. I'll be here forever then." Satisfied with her answer he hugged her again and laid his head on her shoulder. "Can I call mommy?" Roseanna rubbed his back and nodded. "Yes, tonight when everyone is okay and calmed down we will call her." She pulled away from Skyler and wiped the last of his tears then stood up. "I am going to take a walk, would you like to come with me?" She reached her hand down to him. Skyler took her hand to stand up straight and looked at her. "No thank you. I think I should stay with my dad and sisters. They might need me." Roseanna smiled. "You are growing up way to fast." She kissed the top of his head and led him out into the living room where Troy was sitting on the floor with his daughters playing dolls. He looked up when the two walked in. "Is everything alright?" Roseanna nodded and let go of Skyler's hand so he could walk over to his father. "Everything is fine now. Skyler wants to call his mom." Troy nodded. "We'll call her in a little bit. It's six in the morning right now. She's already mad at me, I don't need her grumpy too." Roseanna nodded and headed to the door. "I'm going to explore. I haven't been to London in years. I wanna see how much has changed." She smiled at the small family and pulled on her boots over her skinny jeans, then shrugged on her coat before leaving the flat.

A cold wind greeted her as she stepped outside. She pulled the collar of her coat up and walked on. She decided she would see if her favorite café from when she was younger was still open so she hailed a cab and gave the cabbie directions. Much to her disappointment, what used to be a small café was now an Italian restaurant. She frowned slightly. "Do you remember the café that used to be here?" The cabbie looked at her through his rearview mirror. "I do. The owner passed away about seven years ago, so the wife closed it down." He had a thick Scottish accent that made her smile. "Can you take me to a café that is almost as good as this one?" The cabbie smiled at her and pulled back onto the road. Roseanna looked back at the cabbie. After about ten minutes of driving they pulled up to a quaint corner café. Roseanna got out of the cab and then walked to the passenger side to hand the man some money. The young cabbie smiled at her making his green eyes twinkle. "Don't worry about it. No charge today." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Give me a call if you ever want a ride. Or company." He grinned at her and then drove off. Roseanna laughed and turned to walk into the café. It was warm inside so she slipped out of her coat and was going to drape it over her arm when a waitress came by and offered to take it from her. Roseanna smiled and watched the older woman drape it over a coat rack. She then led her to a table, where she sat down and picked up a menu. When she decided what she wanted she stood up to head to the ordering counter, but before she could make it she bumped right into someone. She stumbled slightly but was caught by the person she ran into. She looked up and the familiar face almost knocked her down again.

**And that's a perfect time to stop. ;P Who could the mystery person be? What will Roseanna say? How will she react? All shall be revealed in chapter 6 of I'm Still Yours! I will have the next chapter out soon I promise! Comments, reviews, concerns? Let me know! 3**


End file.
